The present invention relates to generally to scroll machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual volume ratio scroll machine, having a multi-function seal system which utilizes flip or flip seals.
A class of machines exists in the art generally known as scroll machines which are used for the displacement of various types of fluids. Those scroll machines can be configured as an expander, a displacement engine, a pump, a compressor, etc., and the features of the present invention are applicable to any one of these machines. For purposes of illustration, however, the disclosed embodiments are in the form of a hermetic refrigerant compressor.
Scroll-type apparatus have been recognized as having distinct advantages. For example, scroll machines have high isentropic and volumetric efficiency, and hence are small and lightweight for a given capacity. They are quieter and more vibration free than many compressors because they do not use large reciprocating parts (e.g. pistons, connecting rods, etc.). All fluid flow is in one direction with simultaneous compression in plural opposed pockets which results in less pressure-created vibrations. Such machines also tend to have high reliability and durability because of the relatively few moving parts utilized, the relatively low velocity of movement between the scrolls, and an inherent forgiveness to fluid contamination.
Generally speaking, a scroll apparatus comprises two spiral wraps of similar configuration, each mounted on a separate end plate to define a scroll member. The two scroll members are interfitted together with one of the scroll wraps being rotationally displaced 180 degrees from the other. The apparatus operates by orbiting one scroll member (the orbiting scroll member) with respect to the other scroll member (the non-orbiting scroll) to produce moving line contacts between the flanks of the respective wraps. These moving line contacts create defined moving isolated crescent-shaped pockets of fluid. The spiral scroll wraps are typically formed as involutes of a circle. Ideally, there is no relative rotation between the scroll members during operation, the movement is purely curvilinear translation (no rotation of any line on the body). The relative rotation between the scroll members is typically prohibited by the use of an Oldham coupling.
The moving fluid pockets carry the fluid to be handled from a first zone in the scroll machine where a fluid inlet is provided, to a second zone in the scroll machine where a fluid outlet is provided. The volume of the sealed pocket changes as it moves from the first zone to the second zone. At any one instant of time, there will be at least one pair of sealed pockets, and when there are several pairs of sealed pockets at one time, each pair will have different volumes. In a compressor, the second zone is at a higher pressure than the first zone and it is physically located centrally within the machine, the first zone being located at the outer periphery of the machine.
Two types of contacts define the fluid pockets formed between the scroll members. First, there is axially extending tangential line contacts between the spiral faces or flanks of the wraps caused by radial forces (xe2x80x9cflank sealingxe2x80x9d). Second, there are area contacts caused by axial forces between the plane edge surfaces (the xe2x80x9ctipsxe2x80x9d) of each wrap and the opposite end plate (xe2x80x9ctip sealingxe2x80x9d). For high efficiency, good sealing must be achieved for both types of contacts, however, the present invention is concerned with tip sealing.
To maximize efficiency, it is important for the wrap tips of each scroll member to sealingly engage the end plate of the other scroll so that there is minimum leakage therebetween. One way this has been accomplished, other than using tip seals (which are very difficult to assembly and which often present reliability problems) is by using fluid under pressure to axially bias one of the scroll members against the other scroll member. This of course, requires seals in order to isolate the biasing fluid at the desired pressure. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the field of scroll machines for axial biasing techniques including improved seals to facilitate the axial biasing.
One aspect of the present invention provides the art with several unique sealing systems for the axial biasing chamber of a scroll-type apparatus. The seals of the present invention are embodied in a scroll compressor and suited for use in machines which use discharge pressure alone, discharge pressure and an independent intermediate pressure, or solely an intermediate pressure, in order to provide the necessary axial biasing forces to enhance tip sealing. In addition, the seals of the present invention are suitable particularly for use in applications which bias the non-orbiting scroll member towards the orbiting scroll member.
A typical scroll machine which is used as a scroll compressor for an air conditioning application is a single volume ratio device. The volume ratio of the scroll compressor is the ratio of the gas volume trapped at suction closing to the gas volume at the onset of discharge opening. The volume ratio of the typical scroll compressor is xe2x80x9cbuilt-inxe2x80x9d since it is fixed by the size of the initial suction pocket and the length of the active scroll wrap. The built-in volume ratio and the type of refrigerant being compressed determine the single design pressure ratio for the scroll compressor where compression lossed due to pressure ratio mismatch is avoided. The design pressure ratio is generally chosen to closely match the primary compressor rating point, however, it may be biased towards a secondary rating point.
Scroll compressor design specifications for air conditioning applications typically include a requirement that the motor which drives the scroll members must be able to withstand a reduced supply voltage without overheating. While operating at this reduced supply voltage, the compressor must operate at a high-load operating condition. When the motor is sized to meet the reduced supply voltage requirement, the design changes to the motor will generally conflict with the desire to maximize the motor efficiency at the primary compressor rating point. Typically, the increasing of motor output torque will improve the low voltage operation of the motor but this will also reduce the compressor efficiency at the primary rating point. Conversely, any reduction that can be made in the design motor torque while still being able to pass the low-voltage specification allows the selection of a motor which will operate at a higher efficiency at the compressor primary rating point.
Another aspect of the present invention improves the operating efficiency of the scroll compressor through the existence of a plurality of built-in volume ratios and their corresponding design pressure ratios. For exemplary purposes, the present invention is described in a compressor having two built-in volume ratios and two corresponding design pressure ratios. It is to be understood that additional built-in volume ratios and corresponding design pressure ratios could be incorporated into the compressor if desired.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.